Lovely Nightmare
by miTbackWord
Summary: New girl, Kagome Higerashi has troublee with some of the boys at high school...
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru

* * *

Never have I thought I would meet someone like _her_.

It was early in the morning at school with no one there. Just like I like it. I was walking towards my homeroom class when I caught sent of something, like chocolate covered strawberries. The smell was so enticing and _pure_ that I couldn't help of fallowing it.

As I rounded the corner I found where the sent belonged to, a girl.

She wasn't the sexy girl next door, or the other girls at the school with the mini skirts and tight shirts. She was beautiful in her own way, she was natural. No make up, or perfume intruding her original sent.

She was wearing a light blue skirt that came up a little above the knees and when she would twirl around the skirt would flow with her movement. She wore white spaghetti strap shirt that showed off her curves. She wore blue flats and an ankle bracelet. Her long raven black hair was in curls and in low ponytails.

The girl was flowing with miko power inside of her, I could feel it. Her aura glowed a bright blue color with happiness.

When she turned around and walked out of the front office I was speechless, her smile that adorned her face showed brightly and the graceful bounce in her step made her look angelic. She was walking towards me.

She looked straight at me with a smile and all I was doing was standing there gaping like a fish. Once when she stood in front of me she had spoken in the softest voice I've ever heard, "Hello, my name is Kagome Higerashi. Mrs. Seki said you could show me around the school."

I stared at her trying to comprehend what she was saying but it was hard with her staring at me with her shining aqua eyes and her happy smile. "Hello?" The girl named Kagome asked when I didn't say anything.

I nodded, that's all I could do after all.

Why am I acting like this? The cold hearted prince Sesshoumaru. I've never acted like this, like a love struck puppy! This is not who I am.

How could this slip of a girl have me acting like this when I've barely met her?

"Good," She exclaimed clapping her hands together and looked up at me with a brighter smile. I thought my ice cold heart was going to melt right then and there. "If I would have been left on my own self I would have gotten lost!" She laughed out and started walking ahead.

She put a curse on me.

That's all I could have thought of; the miko put a curse on me.

When I caught up to her I asked her for her schedule, when she handed it to me; my eyes widened when I saw her classes.

Art – Room 105 – Mrs. Sei

Foreign Language – Room 32 – Ms. Lou

Athletics – Gym (Room 600) – Mr. Taisho

AP Japanese History – Room 218 – Mr. Sei

AP Chemistry 3 – Room 608 – Mr. Kei

Lunch B

Study Hall – Room 111 – Mrs. Ling

AP Algebra 2 – Room 98 – Mr. Bender

Secretary AID – Front Office

"You're taking AP classes?" That's all I could think of asking. Only a few people decide to take AP classes because they want a challenge and meet accepted standards. "Yes I am, is there anything wrong with that?" She asked me while just staring at me coldly.

"Well, it's just that its really hard class and—"

"Are you saying I'm stupid?!" She screeched, pointing at me and glaring.

"N-no not at all; I'm just saying that you should be—"

"Really calling me stupid, you should look at yourself in the mirror!"

"Hey now I—"

"With your white hair, are you old or something?!"

"No, I'm a demon—"

She walked off mumbling to herself about how stupid men could be before I could even say a whole sentience.

I just stared at her while she walked off; glaring at her back, but the only thing going through my head is to never make her mad again.

But that's only if I could get another chance to talk to her again…

Bah, women…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alrighty then, this is my first story so yeah I hope you enjoyed it! Eh, this is short, real short but this is how it's going to be in the next few installments because I'm introducing the characters. I promise after the introducing I'm going to make the chapters as long as possible without making it so boring.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once in the story. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Only the one's I make.**

**I love reviews… -.-**


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku

* * *

"Did you hear about what the new transfer student did?" The girl next to me gossiped to the other girls surrounding her. "Yeah, yeah I heard she yelled at Sesshoumaru and called him _stupid_!" One girl replied, with shock covering her face.

Someone called Sesshoumaru stupid and lived through his demeanor?

I must find out who this girl is…

Everyone quieted as the class room door opened and a girl stepped inside with a light blush creeping up on her beautiful face.

The girls in the classroom gasped and whispered more and the guys whistled and started to talk amongst themselves while watching the girls' every step with predator eyes; which made me growl.

Her scent was so soothing, smelling like chocolate covered strawberries. I thought I could just melt in heaven right there and then. The half demon inside of me pulsed and retreated fast when its aura tried to touch hers.

She's a miko.

I watched her as she walked towards the Mrs. Sei's desk and introduced her self to the teacher. I saw as the teacher nodded and stood up in front of her desk claiming the students' attention. "This here is Kagome Higerashi our new transfer student from,"

"America," The girl named Kagome finished.

"Yes, the states, well I hope you will enjoy my class Higerashi – san. Now pick a seat and I'll go over the rules and procedures in my class with you." The teacher said as she turned around towards her desk.

Kagome looked at all the desks that occupied and her stormy aqua eyes landed on me and paused for a few minutes and continued their search for a seat. There was one open by me, and she was walking towards that desk which had gotten me happy.

But she walked right past it and went the far back seat next to the mute**(1)** girl named Sango, an absolute no body in this school.

I turned and glared at the girl named Kagome as she sat down and she looked towards me and she smiled. I was stunned; no one ever smiled at me like that…

She turned towards the girl next to her and tried to start a conversation with Sango, I should have told her it was useless that she never talked with anyone. I half listened to the people surrounding me and half on her conversation with Sango.

My eyes widened when Sango actually talked.

"Hello, my name is Kagome, what's yours?" Kagome held out her hand and smiled when Sango looked at her.

Sango's eyes widened and she smiled brightly and shook Kagome's hand. "I'm Sango, nice to meet you."

I faced the front and smiled, this girl sure is something else…facing Sesshoumaru and calling him stupid and now talking to the no body.

"Now class today we will be learning the different pieces of art from the famous Lenardo di Vinci…" I tuned out the teacher and focused on my main thought, Kagome.

Why am I interested in her? I'm _never_ interested in anyone at this school before…but that's before this is now. She wouldn't talk to me, I know she won't. She looks like the type of girl that likes the good boys and not the bad boys.

I sighed and started to right a note…

_What lunch do you have?_

I folded it up in a rectangle and watched the teacher, when she turned around I threw it behind me towards Kagome's desk. I turned around and my eyes widened. She caught it without even looking!

She unfolded it and read it and scribbled something down and threw it back at me when the teacher wasn't looking again.

_B Lunch, Why?_

I read her hand writing and slid my fingers over it barely touching it; she had such a pretty cursive unlike some people.

_Good meet me under the willow tree outside. I want to get to know you better_

I threw the note at her again and nearly getting caught by the teacher. I turned around and saw her smile up at me once again and folded it neatly together and stuffed it in her messenger backpack.

I turned around and started to copy the notes that were on the board.

I can tell this might be a good day for me…

Unless something goes horribly wrong that is.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, this chapter was just put down right off the tippy top of my head, because the chapter I wrote down in my notebook got token up in class because supposedly I wasn't doing the work I was supposed to do which I finished. So if this is so horribly put then I'm really sorry, I'll try to do better next time.**

**I would like to thank Lady Smurf 14 for the review; it gave me inspiration to continue my story!**

**I love reviews…-.-**


End file.
